


Mine

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha domination, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Family, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Outside Threats, Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Taking What They Want, pup - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean came to his best friend, the man he's been in love with for as long as he can remember with his biggest secret.  He'd needed someone he could confide in, someone he could trust.  What he ended up with was something so much more.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Boy am I ever falling behind. This virus is whipping its way through my house and now both of my kids are sick. Add into that the zillion trips for physical therapy, trying to get ready for Thanksgiving, getting over my own double viruses AND dealing with migaines, it's just been delightful here. I'm posting this one and then I'm going to get started on making homemade cheesecakes for tomorrow. In the morning I have to get up and get the turkey into the crock pot and get started on the rest of the meal. In between cooking, I shall be writing. I am starting to finally feel better though. Antibiotics are working. I am off to make cheesecakes now. From scratch! Next month, for Yule I'll be making a caramel one, and possibly a mint one. Yum! 
> 
> Heads up, this is an ABO universe, and things aren't always roses in this kind of fic. Yes, Dean was taken against his will, as he is an Omega in an Alpha dominated society, but it's only mentioned in the very beginning, and then things get better from there. I do hope you enjoy this one. The word for today is "Shoes".

Dean stopped outside the shoe store and looked in the window at the man behind the counter.  He was ringing up a woman, chatting with her as he placed her boxes in a bag and handed it to her.  As she headed for the door, Dean stepped back so she could leave.  When he looked up again, the man behind the counter was waving him in.  He opened the door and stepped inside.

 

“Hello, Dean.”  Castiel greeted him.  His smile fell away as his eyes landed on the Omega’s swollen belly.  “Oh, you…mated...”

 

“N-no, I didn’t.  It…”  He swallowed hard and shook his head.  The memory of what happened was painful.  “It doesn’t matter now.  What happened, happened.  I didn’t want it, but I couldn’t stop it.”  Dean rubbed absently at his belly.  “It’s not the pup’s fault.  She doesn’t deserve to be punished because of what happened to me.”

 

He could smell the anger rolling off the Alpha and when he met his gaze, he could see it in his eyes as well.

 

“Someone did this to you?  They took you against your will?”

 

“Cas, please, I don’t want to talk about it.  I can’t.”  He begged.  It just hurt too much.  All he wanted to focus on was his pup, and the future.

 

“Dean, I’m so sorry, I had no idea.  You haven’t come around in so long, I thought maybe you had moved or had found a mate.”  Castiel said softly.

 

“I didn’t know what to do.  My dad doesn’t even know, I don’t have the heart to tell him.  The stupid hospital wouldn’t consider me for an abortion without my “Alpha” present, and well, _that_ wasn’t happening.  I didn’t really want one anyway, even if it makes me an outcast and I can’t find a mate later on.”  Dean wasn’t really sure what had brought him to Castiel’s doorstep.  He’d met the Alpha back in high school, when he was just a freshman and Castiel was a senior.  The town wasn’t that big though and their paths had crossed many times over the years.  He had long suspected that the Alpha was interested in him, but was too shy to actually make a move.  Now that chance was lost.  He’d never want him pregnant with some other Alpha’s pup.

 

“Why do you say that?”  Castiel asked.  He came closer, inhaling the Omega’s sweet scent.  It had always been a great comfort to him, even now.

 

“No one wants an Omega that has someone else’s pup.  I’m ok with that though.  My pup and me, we’ll be ok.”  Dean had his shop.  It wasn’t a huge business, but it did well and he could afford to care for his child when she arrived.

 

“Dean, that’s not true, not at all.”  Castiel smiled softly.  It was one he always saved just for him, the one that made Dean feel special.  “I would personally be honored to be your mate, and to help you raise your pup.  I’m sorry I haven’t approached the subject much sooner than this.  If I had, this wouldn’t have happened to you.  I’m so sorry.”  His smile crumbled as his lips began to quiver.  Dean could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  It broke his heart to see this sweet Alpha like his.

 

“No, Cas, it wouldn’t have made a difference.  It was…”  He glanced back towards the door before looking at the Alpha again.  “Are we alone in here?”

 

Castiel nodded.  “Yes, but let me lock up real quick.”

 

He hurried to lock the door and flip the open sign to closed before returning to Dean’s side.  “Who did this to you, Dean?  Was it someone I know?”

 

“It was Lucifer.”  Dean replied.  Castiel let out a choked sob before pulling him into his arms. 

 

“That bastard!”

 

“I was on the tail end of my heat and he brought a car in to be worked on.  I guess he smelled it on me.  Followed me back to my office, pinned me down and…”  Dean hugged Castiel tighter.  “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.  I have to think about my pup and keeping her safe.”

 

When they finally stood back Castiel looked at his swollen belly, not with the disgust Dean had expected, but with awe.

 

“When are you due?”

 

“Two months.  December 26th.”

 

“Is that why I haven’t seen you in six months?  I’ve missed you.”  Castiel looked up at him with so much affection it made Dean’s heart skip.  He smiled and nodded.

 

“Yeah, as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I sort of freaked out.  The only people that know are Sam, my doctor, and the guys at the garage.  Once I started to show, I started sticking to my office.  Sam does my grocery shopping for me.  I’m hiding behind bulky jackets when I do go out now that it’s cold out.  My goal is to not draw attention from Lucifer and his cronies.”

 

Castiel moved back behind the counter and began closing out the register.  Dean leaned against the counter and watched him.  Before this had happened he used to stop in regularly to visit the Alpha, maybe flirt a bit, chat, and just enjoy his company for a few minutes.  Sometimes they spent time outside the store and his auto shop, and he especially enjoyed those times.  Castiel was sweet, and they got along great.  The problem was that Lucifer was Castiel’s cousin, and he was bad news.  He ran a drug ring, among other things, and everyone in town was terrified of him.  On many occasions he had taken unwilling Omegas by force, simply because he could.  Dean had always sworn he wouldn’t be one of them, but even he hadn’t been strong enough to fight the Alpha off.  He hated himself for that.

 

He was lost in thought, loathing his own self weakness and inability to defend himself properly when he felt a gentle hand against his cheek. 

 

“Why are you upset?”  Castiel asked.

 

“I’m not really, I was just dwelling on what happened.”  He sighed.

 

“Please, don’t.”  Castiel brought his other hand up to cup the Omega’s face.  “Would you please join me for tea?”

 

“Tea?”  Dean smiled.  Castiel smiled back and nodded.

 

“Yes.  I am inviting you up for tea, and so I might discuss with you the possibility of you taking me as your mate.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.  “What?  Are you serious?”

 

“I am very serious.  It has been on my mind for years now and I have foolishly put it off out of fear that you would be uninterested.  I know I am not the ideal mate, but I can be good to you, keep you and your pup safe.  I…”  He took a step closer, his blue eyes intense as they bore into Dean’s own green ones.  “I love you, Dean.  I have for years now.  I stopped by the garage several times looking for you and they always told me you were out.  I have missed you so much.  I thought I’d missed my chance to have you for my own.  It doesn’t matter that this pup is not biologically mine because I will love her and raise her as if she is.  She’s a part of you.”

 

Dean was already emotional from the hormones but Castiel’s words were everything he’d been waiting years now to hear.  He didn’t even realize he was crying until the Alpha was wiping the tears from his eyes and kissing him softly.

 

“I love you too, Cas, I have for ages now.  I thought you didn’t want me cause you never really made a move.  God, I love you so freaking much!”

 

“Come on, we’ll go upstairs, have some tea and talk, ok?”  Castiel took him by the hand and led him to the door at the back of the store that had the stairs that led up to the upstairs apartment where the Alpha lived.

 

“Sounds great to me.”  He agreed.  He’d come here to confess what had happened to his best friend, and he’d gotten so much more than just moral support.  His daughter would have two loving parents that would adore her.  She would be safe.  That was what mattered most.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**1 Year Later~**

 

Dean came down the back stairs and into the store with Sophie on his hip, humming a Metallica song as he made his way to the aisle with the shoes that would fit his pup.

 

“Hey, Cas?”  He called out.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?”  His mate called out from the back room.

 

“It’s time for Sophie’s first pair of shoes.  We need to fit her for them.”

 

Castiel came out with a stack of boxes in his hands and set them down.  The moment the pup spotted him, she squealed excitedly, her pacifier popping out of her mouth as she reached out to him.  Dean managed to catch it before it hit the floor and passed his daughter off to his mate.

 

“Hello, my angel, are you being good for daddy?”  Castiel cooed.  Sophie babbled and bounced up and down in his arms, making him grin wide.  He looked up at his mate.  “I can’t believe how big she’s getting.  She’s really growing much too fast.”

 

“I know.  What shoes do you recommend for her?  I want a good pair of walking shoes, like the ones my brother and I had as pups.”  Dean asked as he looked over the ones on the shelves.

 

“First, we measure her feet, then we select shoes.”  Castiel did the measuring and then selected several pairs to try on.  The first pair she fussed and whined when they were fitted on her feet.  She refused to stand in them, so he took them off right away.  The second pair she did pretty much the same thing.  The third pair seemed to fit comfortably and holding tight to Dean’s fingers, she walked up and down the aisle.

 

“I think we have a winner, papa.”  Dean said with a smile.

 

“Good.  We’ll measure her feet about every six months and see how they’re growing, so we know whether we need to size them up or not.  This time next year she’ll be on to big kid shoes.  That actually makes me a little sad.”  The Alpha confessed as he scooped their pup up and brushed a lock of her dark blonde, almost light brown hair off her forehead.  She was beautiful, with big green eyes framed by thick lashes, just like Dean.  He’d seen pictures of Dean as a pup and she was the spitting image of him.

 

“I want to pay for these, so we’re not throwing off the books later.”  Dean said.

 

“That’s fine.  Let’s go up to the register.”  Castiel led the way, playing with Sophie as he went.  Once up at the register he handed her a stuffed animal he kept behind the counter for moments like this and set her down on the counter to ring the shoes up.  Dean handed over his card and just as he was signing for them, the door opened.  They both looked up, freezing when they saw who had just walked in.

 

“Well, well, cousin, I didn’t know you were keeping company with whores now.”  Lucifer said smugly.  Castiel growled low, not wanting to frighten his daughter who was chomping away on the toy.

 

“That is an absolutely inappropriate thing to come into _my_ store and say about _my_ mate.  You need to leave.”

 

“I don’t think I will.”  Lucifer crossed his arms and came closer.  His sneer faded away, becoming a look of disdain when he realized his cousin wasn’t bluffing.  He really _was_ mated to Dean.  “Why the hell did you mate him?”

 

“Because I love him.  I’ve been in love with him for years.  Mating is what people do when they’re in love.”  Castiel didn’t blame his mate when Dean came around the counter to stand beside him.  Lucifer’s eyes fell on Sophie.

 

“I hear rumors that she’s mine.”

 

“You heard wrong.”  Dean snapped angrily.  Sophie whined and dropped the stuffed animal.  She reached for Dean and he lifted her up so she could bury her nose against his throat.

 

“This is my child.  I don’t know where you’re hearing such nonsense, but I want you to leave.  Now.”  Castiel pointed at the door.  He didn’t care if he and Lucifer’s mothers were sisters, he had no love for this man. 

 

“I don’t think I believe you, cuz.  She looks too much like me.”  Lucifer made a move to touch Sophie and Dean growled and bared his fangs.  The Alpha backed off, raising his hands in placation. 

 

“Dean was blonde as a pup, as was his mother and all of his cousins.  So was my brother and two of my sisters.  She has his green eyes.  Her hair is already darkening, and for your information, she looks like Dean more than she looks like _me_.  You can play your games all you want, but after what you did to Dean, he came to me, crying.  We were already wanting to mate and you damn near destroyed him.  He needed an Alpha with him to get any kind of medical care, so we mated and I took him to get done what needed to get done.  At his next heat, Sophie was conceived.  So you see, she is _mine_ , not yours, and if you ever come near my child again, family or not, I’ll rip your throat out.  You may run the streets, Luc, but you do not control me or my mate.  Leave my family alone.”  Castiel came out from behind the counter, putting himself between his mate and his cousin.  Finally Lucifer seemed to take the hint and slowly began backing up.

 

“I’ve been hearing different, but…you’re family.  I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt.  Sometimes, they hear things wrong.”  His eyes slid over to the pup Dean was cradling in his arms.  “She’s pretty.”

 

“She’s my everything.  Her and Dean both.”  Castiel said.  Lucifer’s smug attitude fell away and he nodded. 

 

“I didn’t know he was yours.  I never heard he had anyone courting him.”

 

“That’s still not a reason to do what you did.  But I was.  Dean has always been the love of my life.”  Castiel felt his mate come up behind him and their pup reaching out to pull on his shirt.  He took her and held her close, rubbing noses with her, delighting in the sound of her giggles.  For just a moment Lucifer almost looked regretful, but then his mask of indifference came slamming back down and he turned to walk to the door.

 

“Be good, cuz.  Take care of your family.  I hope you have lots more little blonde ones.”

 

He walked out, the bell jingling noisily behind him. 

 

“What did he mean by that?”  Dean asked.

 

“It means that if we have more pups, he’ll be watching to see if they come out blonde.  If they don’t, he’ll know we lied, and that Sophie isn’t really mine.”  Castiel sighed.

 

“Does he not realize that that’s _not_ how genetics work?  Cas, we’re expecting our first pup together in six months!  What if it has your hair?  Or Sam’s?  He wasn’t blonde as a pup.”  Dean worried.  He rubbed absently as his belly, even though his bump was still small.  His mate leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

 

“Shh, it doesn’t matter.  Sophie’s hair is already almost brown, and it will continue to get darker as she gets older because most of the people in my family have dark hair, including Lucifer’s siblings and parents.  We’ll go on with our lives, our children will grow up happy and healthy, they’ll be loved and cherished, and we’ll ignore Luc and his stupidity, ok?  He doesn’t matter in the grand scheme of things.  Only our family does.”

 

Dean relaxed and nodded.  “Ok, you’re right.  Everything will be just fine.”

 

Six months later they welcomed their son Thaddeus into the world.  He was beautiful, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a set of lungs that let everyone know when he was hungry.  By the time Sophie was two, her hair was light brown.  By four, her hair was more of a chestnut.  Thaddeus’ hair settled eventually on being the same color as his papa’s, which Dean was happy for.  Their next two pups, twins, came three years later, and they were born with honey blonde hair that quickly darkened.  Eventually theirs was similar in color to Sophie’s.  Eventually Lucifer’s interest in them faded and life went on.  The auto shop continued to do well and so did the shoe store.  Both businesses were eventually passed on to the kids.  Life turned out just fine, just like they knew it would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
